Harry Rasputin and the Unexpected Entanglement
by DalkonCledwin
Summary: What if Harry wasn't really the son of James Potter? What if he weren't entirely just a Wizard? This is the story of a Harry who was something more than a normal everyday Wizard...
1. A0C1: Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Author's Note 1:** Okay, so I am violating my normal posting schema since I missed the one on monday. I will still hopefully be posting something on Monday, but this is going to be a mass post today because I was busy this past week or two with writing. Please don't yell at me, but I am going to have to drop Moirai's Wager after I hit the fourth or so chapter, as I hit a rather hefty brick wall in that story. That said, I am still writing Black Blood, as that seems to be becoming my epic… assuming my Muse allows it to become such.

Now this is a new story that I hope will take the place of Moirai's Wager in my regular updates, please stay tuned… Additionally, this story is in response to Whitetigerwolf's Mutant's Son, Founder Reincarnated and Bachelorette Challenges. The details of those challenges can be found on his forum at the below URL:

Fanfiction (d_o_t) net (slash) forum (slash) Whitetigerwolf-s-Challenges (slash) 83467

Just replace the (d_o_t) with a period and the (slash) with a / symbol.

Oh, and please note, that when I get to the point of doing lemons, they will be found exclusively on the AO3 version of this story.

 **xXx Harry Rasputin and the Unexpected Entanglements xXx  
xXx Arc 00: Prologue / Ch. 01: Beginnings xXx**

* * *

 **xXx Hogwart's Express xXx  
xXx Wednesday, January 5th, 1977 xXx  
xXx 1145 Local Time xXx**

James Potter had just arrived back on the Hogwarts Express to return to school for the remainder of his Sixth Year and was sitting comfortably in his compartment with his three friends and fellow Marauders when the door to the compartment rocketed open and three bolts of red energy landed into his friends, knocking them each unconscious, though Remus Lupin struggled against the stunning spell momentarily.

The next thing James knew was that a very angry, but also very feminine voice absolutely bellowed out the incantation " **PUNCTUM!"** causing a bright white light to slam into James' face incredibly hard. This had the effect of causing his entire face to feel as if he had just been stung by hundreds of angry bees.

"James, that is what you get for forgetting the contraceptive charms, you arse!" the voice of Lily Evans scolded him from directly in front of his insensate face.

"Wait… what?" James ground out through the pain.

"I would congratulate you, but I don't feel in a very celebratory mood right now. The point is, we are going to be parents. You better take responsibility for this mess up and marry me like you claim you want to do," Lily scolded some more.

"I'm going to be a father?" James questioned, "Of course, I'll do whatever I can to make this right Lils, you can count on me!"

"Good!" And with that Lily marched out of the compartment to go find some of her friends.

 **xXx Hogwarts Maternity Ward xXx  
xXx Monday, September 12th, 1977 xXx  
xXx 0245 Local Time xXx**

"Congratulations, Mrs. Potter, you have just given birth to a beautiful little girl, what will you call her?" Madam Pomfrey inquired as she handed the newborn child to her newlywed mother.

James hadn't been able to arrange anything until relatively late into the summer, but the two were now man and wife. Though, James was still expected to take another wife for his other title, something about the House of Peverell. Not that Lily particularly cared one way or the other at this moment, as she gazed intently at her baby girl. James had been ordered out of the birthing chambers by Madam Pomfrey when he couldn't stop complaining that Lily was going to break his hands. Honestly, her new husband was such a sissy.

Lily looked up at Madam Pomfrey, "Roselia Annalise Potter."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful child, my dear. I shall get the paperwork to make it official," Madam Pomfrey stated.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey… for everything," Lily said sincerely.

"Not at all my dear," Poppy said as she turned and walked into her office.

 **xXx The Viaduct Tavern, London xXx  
xXx Thursday, November 8th, 1979 xXx  
xXx 2030 Local Time xXx**

Lily knew she shouldn't have done it… but she was really, really pissed off with James today. However she knew she was seriously in trouble when she had finished her entire bottle of Bruichladdich X4+1 Quadrupled Whiskey, and only then noticed the particularly buff young man sitting next to her with a curious look on his face.

"That is an interesting drink for such a petite young lady as you," the man stated with an amused Russian accent… one which made Lily's knickers moisten at the sound of it.

"Yes… well… I don't know… if you could please help me… I think I'll lose my balance if I try to stand at the moment," Lily struggled to come up with anything rational to say, and completely flubbed it.

"So… your place or mine?" the man asked.

"Oh… yours I think… mine would probably be awkward," Lily stated, not entirely rationally. Did she just agree to a one night stand?

The young man nodded his head in acknowledgement and said, "My name is Piotr by the way, though most just call me Peter."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lily…" Lily said with a goofy smile as she shook his hand, he then picked her up in a bridal carry, much to her surprise and carried her out of the pub to the roars of laughter, cheers and catcalls of the crowd.

 **xXx Random Hotel, London xXx  
xXx Friday, November 9th, 1979 xXx  
xXx 1258 Local Time xXx**

Lily Potter awoke with a resounding groan of agony, followed by pulling the helpfully placed trash bin over to her and cradling it as she proceeded to vomit up what felt like her entire small intestines. This wasn't at all helped by the fact that her loins felt as though she had just gone several rounds with freaking Asterion, the Bull of King Minos…

"Why do I feel as though I just had sexual intercourse with the Minotaur?" Lily asked rhetorically.

"Yeah that seems to be the common consensus I get from each of my girlfriends," a young male voice with a russian accent spoke up from the small attached kitchenette.

Lily looked up to see a truly statuesque young man, "Oh, so I did have sexual relations with the minotaur then? Well… I hope James can forgive me… then again, it's his own damn fault for cheating on me without me being present."

The man coughed over his shoulder as he turned to regard Lily, "So wait… you mean you're married?"

"Yeah," Lily said with an amused tone to her voice, "I guess I must have been really out of it last night to neglect to mention that, huh?"

"I didn't see a ring…" the man stated.

"Oh! Sorry about that… that darn tacky thing James got me has a habit of hiding itself whenever I go into the mundane world," Lily stated, "But I really shouldn't be talking about…"

"It's alright, I know about magic. I'm acquaintances with Stephen Strange," the man said, "Since it is clear you don't remember me from last night, I suppose I should probably re-introduce myself. I'm Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin, though most people just call me Peter Nicholas."

Lily nodded in understanding, if what Peter just said was true, then he was somehow related to the infamous Grigori Rasputin. Deciding not to press the issue, she instead said, "Well, to formally introduce myself, I am Lady Lily Jasmine Potter of the House of Potter. It is nice to make your… well actually acquaintance would be too distant now that we've had sex, wouldn't it?"

"Ya, I suppose it would," Peter acknowledged.

"Now... I don't mean to be a bother, but I don't suppose either of us remembered contraceptive methods last night?" Lily questioned.

"Um…" Peter said, "You said you had done something to prevent pregnancy… I didn't really press the issue beyond that."

Lily's face tightened as she thought on the matter, "Uh-huh… well fifty-percent chance says that what I did was a contraceptive charm… other fifty-percent chance says I accidentally cast a fertility booster. Either way, I won't know for a few weeks."

"So… if you are pregnant, do you plan to keep the child?" Peter asked.

"I think so… and before you ask, no I will not be leaving my husband… For two reasons. I am in a magically binding marriage… though apparently magically binding marriages don't stop drunken stupidity. And because of the fact that he and I already have a daughter," Lily explained.

"Ah, well that makes marginal sense… no point punishing someone when they are inebriated," Peter agreed.

"Anyways, I had best get going…" Lily said, "I fear James will probably be sending the cavalry out looking for me if I don't get back soon… and when the cavalry consists of a ragtag anti-terrorist magical militia group…"

"Yeah, probably best not to keep such people waiting overly long. Here, before you go, let me give you my number… just in case something comes up," Peter said as he quickly scribbled something down and handed it to Lily.

"No offense, Peter; but I'm not entirely sure what you can do for me in my situation," Lily stated as she accepted the piece of paper.

Peter smiled and abruptly, like it was fluid flowing over his skin, his entire body changed into an extremely shiny metallic substance, "They call me Colossus. I'm actually one of the founding members of the X-Men. My body repels most magical spells."

Lily felt like she had just been hit over the head with a frying pan, yet again. All she could say in light of this new information was, "Oh."

 **xXx Maternity Ward, St. Mungo's Hospital xXx  
xXx Friday, August 1st, 1980 xXx  
xXx 2401 Local Time xXx**

"Congratulations Mrs. Potter, you have just given birth to a boy," the attending Mediwitch stated as she handed Lily her child.

"So… was he born on July 31st, or August 1st?" James Potter questioned.

"The exact time of delivery is 23:59:59," the attending mediwitch stated with a perturbed look on her face, "Now what shall the two of you name him?"

"Harry James Potter!" James stated with confidence.

"Actually, James… we will be naming him, Harry James Piotrevitch Rasputin-Potter," Lily countermanded.

"What? Why?" James questioned.

"We already discussed this, James. And I don't feel like dragging my heels over this discussion every time we have a discussion over Harry's name," Lily argued.

"Oh… oh very well," James caved to his wife, knowing it would be entirely pointless. Lily had never been entirely certain that the child was this Piotr's, and not his, but she had been adamant about naming him in honor of the man.

"Very well, then I will draw up the paperwork," And with that, the mediwitch walked off to get the necessary paperwork.

 **xXx The Potter's Cottage, Godric's Hollow xXx  
xXx Saturday, October 31st, 1981 xXx  
xXx 2231 Local Time xXx**

Little Roselia Potter was sitting in the playpen with her one year old little brother laughing as he tried to build her a wall out of his legos. She was only just barely three years old, but she was able to remember just about everything that has ever happened to her with near perfect clarity. She may not be able to replicate some of the feats of whatever it was the adults were doing on a daily basis, but she did remember them.

Roselia's attention was diverted from her little brother as the door to the playroom burst open and their mother ran in, slammed the door shut and then ran to stand protectively over her children, "Mummy?"

"Shush, Rosie, it's going to be alright… everything is going to be alright," Lily soothed.

Roselia recognized those words, that was what her mother said whenever she or Harry got hurt and were crying. But neither Roselia nor Harry were crying at the moment so what was wrong?

"Mummy wha's wro-" Roselia started to say when the door to the playroom was blasted off its hinges and a man in a hooded cloak entered the room.

"Stand aside woman, and you may yet live. I am only after the boy…" the man stated coldly in a voice that sounded similar to a snake's hiss.

"Not Harry! Take me instead but not my children!" Roselia's mother cried out, stretching her arms out protectively, causing Rose's eyes to widen in sudden understanding. Even Harry was watching what was happening now.

"I said to stand aside. Do you not value your own life?" the man questioned.

"I would die every time if it meant the safety of my children!" Lily stated firmly.

"So be it then, **Avada Kedavra!** " the man stated just as coldly as a jet of deathly green energy launched itself from his little stick and hit their mother. This caused Lily to crash to the ground, dead before she had hit the ground.

"Now, the girl will become my new Horcrux, while the boy shall die…" the man stated as he began casting a spell and aiming it towards Roselia. But before it had the chance to so much as hit her, a silvery metallic form placed itself in-between the girl and spell. This caused the spell to ricochet off the form's body and hit the man square in the chest.

" **GHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"** the man screamed in agony as his body was torn asunder by the energies of the spell that would in any other entity or object, readied them for receiving a portion of his very soul.

Rose looked at the thing that had just interposed itself between her and the spell and was completely shocked to discover the completely metallic form of her little brother, "Harry?"

That seemed to shock the young boy enough to cause him to revert back to his natural state. Whatever that was, Rose recognized the fact that Harry had just saved her life.

Unknown to Roselia, due to the inner workings of magic, and the fact that both of her parents had passed away this night and she had been designated the Heiress Apparent of the House of Potter, by recognizing the fact that Harry had saved her life, she had enacted a lifedebt. Unfortunately, due to being at such a young age, and there being no legal representative for the two children who had been appointed by the Wizengamot at this point in time, Magic itself intervened.

Roselia was now in a magically binding betrothal to her younger half-brother, and had ceded the rights to all of her titles of nobility to him as well. These were decisions that were decided by Magic itself, and as such could not be overturned by any amount of legal footwork. However due to the fact that Harry now possessed the rights to the House of Potter, Peverell, possibly Rasputin, and even the recently created minor House of Evans, Harry would be expected to be married to more than one wife. He would end up with at least three, possibly even four.

A short time later Rose's Unca Padfoot stumbled into the room, "Unca Padfoot! Mummy… Mummy's…"

Sirius stooped down and checked Lily's vitals, "Damn, got here too late. I'm sorry Rosie, there's nothing I can do for your Mum. I need to get you and your brother out of here though. I called your Uncle Piotr, he knows what is happening and is going to be here soon… now-"

"Hullo there Sirius," a gruff voice said from the doorway.

Sirius slowly turned around to see a large man in the doorway, "Hagrid? What are you doing here?"

"Professor Dumbledore be sending me ter collect the young'ns. Wants me ter bring'm to Hogwarts soon as possible," Hagrid said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that," Sirius stated.

"I'm not 'bout ter disobey tha Headmaster Sirius. If ya want ya can bring it up wit him," Hagrid countered.

"Now look Hagrid, I've been asked to bring these kids to one of Lily's relatives, one who will look after them and give them the proper care that they need…" Sirius stated.

"Sorry Sirius, orders are orders, and I'll not budge on this," Hagrid said as he shoved Sirius to the side and made his way into the room.

"Dammit to hell, Hagrid! Don't do this!" Sirius yelled. Unfortunately his protests went unheard as the giant of a man picked up both Roselia, much to her displeasure, and Harry, and carried them both out of the room.

"Aww hell Hagrid, you're not going to Apparate or Floo with them are you?" Sirius scrambled after the big knucklehead.

"How else am I expected ter travel?" Hagrid questioned.

"Take my motorbike. It can fly, I've shown you how to operate it, so you know it can lift you. I just hope I don't regret this, as I know I very likely will," Sirius said as he gave the bigger man his leave to depart.

"Thank ya, Sirius," the big man said, as he fastened the two children into the side car. Fortunately there was a side car… He then departed Godric's Hollow with them in tow.

Sighing, Sirius contemplated his next course of action. He couldn't exactly go and tell Piotr that he lost the kids. But he couldn't not tell him either… he had seen that man transform, and he didn't ever want to be on the receiving end of one of those metal fists if he could help it.

 **xXx Piotr's London Flat xXx  
xXx Sunday, November 1st, 1981 xXx  
xXx 0100 Local Time xXx**

"So that is all that happened?" Piotr questioned Sirius after several moments of listening to the man talk.

"Er yeah… I'm not really sure what to do here, Pete," Sirius stated.

"Sirius, are you aware that I can at this exact instant, recall exactly where Lily and James were living?" Piotr questioned.

"What!? But that… no wait… that explains how Hagrid was there… bloody hell… this means that Voldemort wasn't simply told the secret, no, the Secret Keeper voluntarily revealed the secret to a room full of over a dozen different people whom he didn't know the identities of and who all meant Lily, James, Harry and Roselia some amount of harm," Sirius gaped.

"And now you've gone and lost Rosie and Harry!" Piotr stated angrily.

"I know that they've gone to Dumbledore. He'll put them somewhere they will be protected, mark my words," Sirius said.

"GET OUT!" Piotr yelled as he picked Sirius up by the color and hurled him bodily out of the apartment.

Once he was gone, Piotr pulled out a special device that was unique to the members of Xavier's institute. Pressing a few buttons, he spoke into the device, "Hello? Yeah, Professor, I need a favor. Can you do a search for my son and his half-sister?"

Waiting silently as the man on the other end of the line did something, a barely audible voice spoke back to the man, "I'm sorry Piotr, but I have been unable to find them. Something is hiding them from Cerebro."

"Dammit… thanks anyways, Professor," Piotr stated.

"Do not mention it. We will keep a look out for them. I am sure something will come up if you have lost them," the Professor stated.

 **xXx Chapter End xXx**

 **Author's Note:** Okay folks… before anyone asks… the pairing for this fic is already decided and is pretty much already set in stone. I will not be divulging the pairings ahead of time either, so don't go asking me about it.

Next up is the fact that things will be happening rather fast for the first few chapters, as I am doing something of a montage up until we get to the meat of the story. Do not get pissy at me over how this seems to be a highlight reel, that is how it is and it won't change.

While this story will have elements which are similar to Blood Brandy's Vegas Vacation Challenge, they are only similarities; there will ultimately be important differences between that Challenge and the results of this story.

That said, if you have issues with incestuous relationships, do not read this story. And yes, I altered the timeline slightly to make this story work the way I envision it working.


	2. A0C2: Rowena

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Author's Note:** Starting with this chapter of this story, I am using a new system to denote the time of the day that certain things are happening. Instead of saying exactly when, I will state the general time of day that it is happening at.

Also, please note, the first paragraph of this chapter describes some pretty substantial abuse committed on Harry by Vernon Dursley.

 **xXx Harry Rasputin and the Unexpected Entanglements xXx  
xXx Arc 00: Prologue / Ch. 02: Rowena xXx**

* * *

 ** **xXx The Cupboard Under the Stairs xXx  
xXx No. 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging xXx  
xXx Monday, June 10th, 1985 xXx  
xXx Pre-Dawn Morning xXx****

The four, nearly five, year old Harry James Potter, sat curled up a cowering wreck in his cupboard. Earlier his Uncle Vernon had decided to take his rage at not having successfully landed a business deal out on the young child. This resulted in Harry's left arm, and one of his ribs being broken, as well as his right eye being bruised so badly that he could hardly see out of it.

"Why do they hate me?" Harry whimpered out forlornly.

That was when Harry's vision blurred and it was as though he had begun to see things through the eyes of someone else.

 **xXx Random Mountain Valley xXx  
xXx Remote Part of Scotland xXx  
xXx Thursday, August 15th, 972 xXx  
xXx High Noon xXx**

"Yes, just like that," the feminine voice of whoever Harry was currently riding inside of called out from where she stood overseeing the work of some craftsmen. It was odd though, Harry could quite clearly understand what was said, despite the fact that he easily recognized that what was said was not spoken in any language that he knew of.

The craftsmen were lowering a very heavy looking rock into a pit that was carved into a stone floor that was located inside of what appeared to be a moderate sized meeting hall. Or at least it would be a meeting hall once the floor was repaired.

"My lady Ravenclaw, I must ask again, how is it that this… rock… is meant to protect your school?" the foreman asked.

Harry's host glanced over at the man and in a smooth and silken voice she replied, "You wouldn't understand the intricacies of my arte. Now leave me and return to your duties."

"Yes… yes, at once, my Lady," the man practically fell over himself as his eyes glazed over slightly in the woman's presence.

"Naughty, naughty Rowena. Using your Veela magic on a poor unsuspecting Muggle like that," the musical voice of another woman said from behind Harry's host, who Harry had by now realized was named 'Rowena Ravenclaw.'

Rowena turned to regard the woman who had just spoken, "I don't know _what_ you are talking about, Helga."

Harry was able to see that Helga was a tall blonde woman, with caring maternal eyes. She was wearing a golden necklace that was open at the front, and which was made out of a weird twisting braid of metal. This braid had two large rams heads on either side of the frontal opening. She was wearing a long silk dress that hugged her figure and left very little to the imagination.

"Oh!" Helga said as her eyes glazed over slightly, "It would seem that you have a visitor, Rowena."

"What are you _seeing_?" Rowena questioned.

"A young man, from a considerable time in the future… he appears to be in some distress over the way his relatives are treating him… and I stress the word relatives, they cannot be called his family due to how they treat him. I… I sense that his soul is connected to yours, but I am not clear on exactly how…" Helga responded as she spoke in a very breathy tone of voice as her eyes remained glazed over.

Harry felt an intense feeling of panic well up in him at having been discovered, a sense of panic that had obviously made itself known to Rowena, as she soothingly placed a hand on her cheek and said, "Relax young man, I am not angry with you, merely curious. This sort of phenomena, while unusual, is not unheard of among the Veela, my species. I know that you will be unable to communicate with me outside of what Helga _sees_ , but you can still flood me with your emotions. I wonder… are you old enough to have begun your magical education?"

Harry mentally frowned, he began mentally reciting the mantra that his uncle had beaten into him, that 'there is no such thing as magic,' yet at the same time he could not deny that what he was experiencing was… well… pretty magical seeming. Truth be told Harry was feeling rather conflicted over the whole issue.

Rowena glanced up at Helga and said, "I am getting a sense of deep confusion. Almost as if he wants to believe in magic, but has been told all his life that magic doesn't exist. Who would do that to a child?"

"Mmm… I think… I think that we had best start a basic magical education while we have this young man's attention. Though I don't know for how long he will remain with us…" Helga stated as the two women walked over towards a table that was off to the side and began explaining to Harry several of the things that were laid out on the table.

 **xXx No. 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging xXx  
xXx Wednesday, July 24th, 1991 xXx  
xXx Early Morning xXx**

Harry was all smiles this fine Wednesday morning. Ever since his Aunties Helga and Rowena had deduced that he would be able to unlock Rowena's Veela Magic, just modified for a male's hormones instead of a woman's, his life at #4 Privet Drive had gone from horrible to actually quite pleasant practically overnight.

The entire change in atmosphere centered around the fact that his Veela magic made his Aunt Petunia putty in his hands. Still, it never hurt Harry anymore to help out around the house. That was why he found himself at the front door collecting the morning post. Thus it was that Harry found himself staring rather dumbly at the letter with green ink and a bloody large red wax seal on the back of it as he handed his Uncle Vernon his post.

Harry recognized that seal. That was the Hogwarts Crest, "Um… Auntie Petunia… my letter arrived, just like you said it might."

Harry watched as his Uncle Vernon's face turned a nasty shade of puke, though the large beefy man was quick to restrain himself. Even Vernon was terrified of his wife. Petunia had after all inherited the infamous Evans Family temper.

"Very well, Harry dear, I will take you to London later today, and we will see about your new school supplies while we are there," Petunia said kindly.

"Thank you Auntie," Harry said. He was after all curious to see what Hogwarts was like after roughly 1,000 years had passed. After perusing his acceptance letter and the attached supply list, Harry gave off a snort of amusement, "They _cannot_ be serious? Robes and a pointed hat? Can they get anymore cliche?"

That seemed to placate Harry's Uncle Vernon somewhat.

 **xXx Gringotts Wizarding Bank xXx  
xXx Mid-Morning xXx**

"Ah! Mister Potter, how kind of you to join us at last," the short stocky fellow sitting behind the desk in the well appointed office stated as Harry and his Aunt Petunia entered the room, "If you would kindly be seated, we can get this meeting started."

"Excuse me, sir, but what do you mean 'at last'?" Petunia questioned.

"Well, as you should know. We have been trying to get ahold of Mister Potter for nearly three whole years now…"

"I'm sorry Keeper Ripsnout, but we have received no such communications, from you, or for that matter anyone in the Wizarding World… well aside from my Hogwarts Acceptance Letter earlier this morning that is," Harry stated in as polite a tone as possible.

"Odd… that is very odd," Ripsnout admitted as he hummed in thought momentarily. "Would you be willing to provide a sworn oath that what you have just said is the truth?"

Harry nodded and pointed his index finger towards himself, despite the fact that he lacked a wand at the current time he was still able to do this much magic… However before he could state the oath, Petunia stopped him, "Harry, we haven't been completely honest with you. If you are going to do this, you will need your full birth name, otherwise the oath will take it as you lying."

"Um… what?" Harry questioned.

"Your mother, before her death, she informed me that she had just given birth to a beautiful baby boy that she had named, Harry James Piotrevitch Rasputin-Potter, in honor of his birth father, as well as his surrogate father. I have no idea which was which though," Petunia explained.

"Y-you m-mean… I-i might still have a living parent?" Harry questioned incredulously.

"Why yes… yes I suppose that is possible," Petunia answered.

"Why hasn't he come for me? Doesn't he care?" Harry questioned with big round watery eyes.

"It is possible, Mister Potter, that he simply does not know where you are. Now the oath, if you please," the Goblin stated in an annoyed tone of voice.

Harry blinked a good number of times to clear his eyes while saying, "Oh, um… right…"

He then pointed his wand hand, forefinger first, towards himself and intoned, " **I, Harry James Piotrevitch Rasputin-Potter, do hereby swear upon my magic, that to the best of my knowledge no one in the Dursley Household, myself included, has received any mail from members of the Wizarding World for the past three years, with the exception of my Hogwarts Acceptance Letter. So mote it be."**

There was a flash of white light as Harry's magical aura flared briefly. Harry then pointed his finger into the air and incanted " **Lumos!"** causing a bright ball of white light to appear on the tip of his finger.

"Most troubling. This would imply that someone has been blocking your post, which, at least in the case of official Gringotts letters and those sent by the Ministry, is highly illegal. I will need to send a team to your home to look into possibility that mail tampering wards have been erected. In the meantime however…" the Goblin said as he pulled out a piece of blank parchment and an ornate knife with what Harry instantly recognized as Goblin runic script written all along the blade. He placed both the knife and the parchment in front of Harry and said, "Please prick your finger with the knife and allow three drops of blood to fall on the parchment. Once you are done, the wound will magically seal itself as if it had never been there."

"Of course, Keeper Ripsnout," Harry said as he picked up the knife and steeled himself for the pain he was about to feel. He then pricked his finger, which was surprisingly not as painful as he had feared it would be, which implied that the knife was _incredibly_ sharp. With the prick made, Harry held his hand over the parchment and gently squeezed his finger, causing a large dollop of blood that was clearly of the specified size, to fall on the parchment. Once it had the wound sealed up.

Once it had, the parchment began by listing Harry's name and biographical stats, followed by a listing of titles. Last of all, it listed something that had Petunia grinding her teeth at the oddities that were allowed in the Wizarding World.

" _Harry James Piotrevitch Rasputin-Potter  
_ _Parents: Piotr Rasputin and Lily Potter (née Evans)  
_ _Date of Birth: July 31st, 1980_

 _Titles and Houses:  
_ _Heir Apparent to the House of Evans  
_ _Heir Contestant to the House of Gaunt  
_ _Heir Presumptive to the House of Rasputin  
_ _Heir Apparent to the Noble House of Potter  
_ _Heir Apparent to the Noble House of Peverell  
_ _Heir Presumptive to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black  
_ _Heir Contestant to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin  
_ _Heir Apparent to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw_

 _Betrothals / Spouses:  
_ _Betrothal to Roselia Annalise Potter for the title of Lady Potter (Reason: acknowledged Life Debt)"_

Harry read over the parchment a few times before looking up at his aunt and asking, "Who is Roselia?"

"Your sister…" Petunia said through grit teeth.

Harry frowned, "So… I have to marry my… sister?"

"It would seem that is indeed the case Mister Potter. While this is unusual, it is far from unheard of in the case of life debts," Ripsnout stated, he then paused as he read over the titles, "In fact, as of the current moment in time, in addition to your sister, Wizarding Society would expect you to marry another four girls. If those instances of Heir Presumptive and Heir Contestant were to be changed through some means into Heir Apparent, then you are looking at up to eight girls."

"A harem? My nephew is going to be allowed to build himself a bloody harem?" Petunia ground out.

"I'm afraid so, Ma'am," The Goblin said in a manner that stated that he was thoroughly amused by this.

 **xXx Hogwarts Great Hall xXx  
xXx Sunday, September 1st, 1991 xXx  
xXx Around Dinner Time xXx**

Harry found himself standing in a line with the other first years as his right eye began twitching in annoyance due to the hat that was sitting on the stool in front of them… the hat that was apparently going to sort them into their dormitories… Dormitories that had been named after the people that laid the groundwork for this school… A school that was now in a perpetual state of antagonistic stalemate between two of those four dormitories… What the bloody hell?

And that was when the hat began to sing… and it was doing so in an exceedingly off key voice,

" _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!" __**(1)**_

When Harry's turn was called, he walked up to the seat, and calmly turned to the hat, and before he put hit on, he stated in a cool and level voice that was loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear, "I call your bluff… The Archchancellor's Hat **(2)** is clearly superior to you in just about every way possible. That said… I will admit, you likely do hold the moral high-ground to that particular hat."

As soon as he finished speaking, the eyes of just about every Muggleborn seated at the Ravenclaw Table widened significantly as they tried desperately to prevent themselves from bursting out laughing at what had just been stated in front of the entire School.

The Sorting Hat grumbled under its breath for a moment before yelling out "RAVENCLAW!" which got the attention of the entire school's population. Never before that anyone could remember hearing about, had someone been sorted without needing to put the hat on.

Harry turned on his heel and forcefully marched himself down to the Ravenclaw Table. He then proceeded to blatantly ignore the female Ghost who he easily recognized as being the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw, thanks to said Founder showing him what she looked like in a mirror.

 **xXx Potion's Classroom xXx  
xXx Thursday, September Fifth xXx  
xXx Early Morning xXx**

Every student in the classroom except one stopped what they were doing to stare at the completely stunned expression on Professor Severus Snape's face as he observed what Harry Rasputin-Potter was doing.

Strictly speaking they were SUPPOSED to be brewing the cure for boils… but for some reason Harry had blatantly ignored that instruction and instead had begun throwing together what to every other person in the room save for the Professor, looked to be a completely random assortment of ingredients.

"Potter… where did you learn to brew Shrinking Solution?" Severus inquired in a cold tone of voice.

"Oh… is that what I'm making?" Harry asked curiously.

"Are you telling me that you were brewing a potion for which you did not know the name of?" Severus inquired.

"Actually, I was just randomly throwing ingredients into my cauldron and hoping for the best… guess I got lucky, huh?" Harry asked with a cheeky grin.

"DETENTION! And twenty points from Ravenclaw for being carelessly reckless. That said… thirty points TO Ravenclaw for a brilliantly brewed NEWT level potion in your First Year of education," Severus decried from on high.

"Of course, Professor," Harry easily acknowledged that he had been being a might bit reckless with his brewing today.

 **xXx Hogwarts Grounds xXx  
xXx Saturday, September 7th, 1991 xXx  
xXx Early Afternoon xXx**

Harry was currently sitting on the grounds under a tree reading a book when a very pretty girl who looked to be in her third year of schooling approached him. She was in casual clothes, which consisted of a white short-sleeved button down blouse, and a lilac miniskirt. Her pinkish red hair was done up in a high ponytail using a lilac ribbon. What set her appearance off the most was that she possessed the same almond shaped emerald green eyes that Harry himself had.

"Um… hello, Harry. I think we need to have a bit of a chat," the girl stated.

Harry regarded her for a moment as it clicked for him who she probably was, "I believe you're right, Roselia. Have a seat."

The girl nodded as she sat down on the grass next to him, "So… you already know who I am? I had feared that our relatives wouldn't have told you about me…"

Harry cocked his head to the side as he considered how best to respond to that. Sighing he decided to answer by not answering. Instead he amped up his Veela Allure on the girl, since they were in a rather secluded section of the School.

The effect was almost instantaneous; Roselia's cheeks flushed to the same shade as her hair, and she began rubbing her thighs together in a rather provocative manner, while at the same time her eyes glazed over and she began panting. "Oh… oh wow… I'm suddenly feeling… very… very… er… yeah…"

"Horny, aroused, turned on?" Harry questioned.

Roselia's head slowly turned to regard Harry, "Er… yeah… why is that?"

"I might be using a special kind of magic to make you feel that way. It's basically how I survived my sum-mmmph…" Harry had to stop speaking there as Roselia rather forcefully planted her lips against his mouth and began snogging the stuffing out of him.

Deciding that he didn't want to go too far with his sister while they were in public at this moment, he abruptly cut off the vast majority of the power in his allure. It was unfortunate, but once a Veela, male or not, awoke their allure, they could never suppress its effects completely. There would always be a minute amount of the power wafting off of them, it is just that when repressed, it took a person with rather pathetic willpower to succumb to it.

As the power faded, Roselia broke off the kiss, though she stayed attached to his side, "You know, we are apparently betrothed, little brother."

"Yes, yes I know. Still, I'm a little young to be participating in that kind of activity, don't ya think?" Harry countered.

Roselia sighed before saying, "Yes, I suppose that is true. Still, in a few more years, I won't be able to wait. Even the way you are right now, I can already tell you are going to be particularly yummy when you mature a bit more."

Now it was Harry's turn to blush significantly. What was it with his sister. She was talking like incest was normal or something… oh right… she apparently grew up inside of the Wizarding World, where incest actually is somewhat normal. Bugger.

 **xXx Chapter End xXx**

 **(1):** Excerpt taken from the Novel "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone."

 **(2):** The Archchancellor's Hat is a sentient piece of headgear that exists inside of Terry Pratchett's Discworld novel series, specifically the novel "Sourcery" which was released in 1988. The Hat was intelligent enough that it was able to become the ruler of one of the factions in the story, something which the Sorting Hat has yet to even try doing in any fanfiction story I have ever read, hence my comment here. Oh… and no… this is not a crossover with that novel series… merely Harry citing a cultural reference.

 **Author's Note:** Cookies to anyone who is able to guess what was going on in Snape's class.

Stat blocks won't start being published to my blog until I get to the point where I consider the story beyond the prologue arc.


End file.
